ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Howler
A veteran in the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance at Shootclub Online Wrestling Game The wrestler known as Howler has been plotting since his early days in SWA on the havoc he could create with the right group of people. Through this came his involvement with Brutality Inc, than through his formation of the Dealers of Pain. Though he lost his purpose when fighting the AWA invasion of HCW which was lost. When this happened he put his plan into play forming the Fallen Ones. Also by taking on a new look and identity. He became known as Apocalypse and his mission was to leave AWA and SWA in ruins. Later joining with Hidden Force, an alliance that proved to leave nothing but bodies on their way to achieve their goal. And than he helped reform the Dealers of Pain along with Iceman before Iceman left for the UKW and becoming AWA commissioner. Along with Revenge, a student of Iceman, he became part of the fast rising tag team Maximum Pain. And they sought to bring down the AWA in the name of the Alliance of Violence. With the fall of the AoV Revenge left and Iceman returned. Was later approached by Victor Black to join the Interstate Wrestling Association. But the past of Jared Ashton caught up to him eventually as his cousin Scott wanted his spot within the AWA back due to his manager duties within the LSW no longer needed. With some cooperation with AWA brass Scott got his wish due to a clause that Jared was no longer eligible to wrestle since he never attended Shoot Camp. And convinced Iceman that giving the fans what they want will help their careers. After this move the Asylum crew acquired the AWA National Tag team championships from Ode to Oblivion. With the persuasion of Iceman, Howler left the AWA for the overseas promotion of UKW. In their second month there, the Asylum crew captured the UKW Tag Titles from Logan and Greene, former students of Scott. Upon arriving in England they ran into problems with former rivals of Iceman, The Birds of Prayer. And shortly after that there was a clash between Logan and Greene and the Asylum Crew. After a few months things looked bleak in UKW and along with Iceman he went to CPW. There he captured the Television Title a couple of times and feuded with Armageddon, Diamond Jim Brady, and the Dark Hand. Also along with Iceman captured the CPW Tag Team Championship a few times. Before long the duo once again got bored. They both decided to go to the new national league RSW, over in Japan. Here they hope to make a names for themselves. Before long Howler decided to join the fight against the Twilights and promoter Joey Clerk. Not getting the recognition they deserved Howler and Iceman went to Empire State Wrestling where contracts with the television stations locally made it impossible for them to advance. After being screwed over so many times Howler left the SWA all together for awhile. He has now shown up in the Outback Wrestling League to aid the Armies of Darkness. While doing this has recently captured the OWL Television Championship. Adding to his long list of accomplishments. *Howler's SWA Profile *Shootclub Online Wrestling Game